


one last time (and you won't stay)

by Kazanma



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma
Summary: Namjoon and Harold don't have much time left, so they decide to have something to remember.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Harold Grifter (Extracurricular Activities)
Kudos: 1





	one last time (and you won't stay)

**Author's Note:**

> I fear no God. I only fear losing my phone, and having to write the next chapters of #heat in my Fire Tablet again.

"I didn't want you to leave." Harold's voice is almost bigger than a whisper. His hands remain tied on the headboard of the bed. Namjoon looks at him, like he's a prize.

In a way, Harold Grifter is a prize. Hard to earn, beautiful and easy to keep around once you win him over. And yet, and yet...

Here they are. Hiding in the middle of the night, without a care in the world, about to have sex. For what it feels like the last time. The days they had together are going to end soon, and the man that he's been taking care of, Kim Namjoon, the prince of a distant kingdom, has to go back.

It's different watching him when he's wounded, how his face changes from pain to relief. And now, Namjoon has the same expression on his face, the one Harold has seen when he finds his prince thinking about his homeland. How far away he is, and how useless he must feel, if the entire place doesn't burn to the ground.

To Harold, the decision is easy enough, despite their different upbringings. He must let go, even if it hurts, just like the bite marks Namjoon leaves when he's not looking, sneaking one after the other as a game that both of them enjoy playing, because it's easy and fun, despite, or even because of, the pain it leaves behind.

It's dark, like the sky outside, and the curtain that's lifted to bring some semblance of light into this lonely place. Harold feels his fur stick in places on the bed, the sheets glued to him thanks to his sweat (one of the drawbacks of having fur, he notes). Namjoon himself is sweating, and both of them are fine with it, because turning the fan, or the AC, or anything on will bring notice of their location.

"I know, love. But this is why we have this night. Just, just for the two of us." Namjoon places a hand near Harold's muzzle, and strokes the fur there, swiping his thumb on the edge of his teeth, where a black line of skin, almost like leather, shows up when Harold opens his mouth.

"Wish things were different for us..."

"I know, but it's impossible, isn't it?" 

Closer, a bit closer for them. It's always like this. Harold says something, and Namjoon gets closer, almost like an invitation to join him in whatever he's doing. It's equally childish as well as curious about Namjoon. 

When their mouths join, the air changes, becomes heavier. There's a pause in their breathing, as Namjoon pants, wishes for more, just for a few seconds more of contact, to be together with him. Harold hopes that this could last forever, as the heat, both inside and outside, starts to get him.

"I could go straight for the main act, or take my time, love. Which one are you picking?" Namjoon's hand traces circles on his cheek, wiping one of the tears that fall out of Harold's eyes. It feels softer than what it actually is like, as Harold's expression relaxes and becomes more neutral.

"Take your time. I want to know that you were here, that you touched me. If there's anything I want, it's that. If I can't have you..."

A kiss. Lasting longer than the last one, Namjoon takes his time to savor the moment, just like Harold is doing. Namjoon's hands are trembling, as the realization that this is happening, once again, and the nervousness of the first time (every time he does this, it feels like the first time, so it doesn't matter). When they break it, it's painful, when they both have to recover for air.

Harold holds his own mouth open, his face a shade of red mixed with his orange fur. His glasses are in a state of disarray, almost falling out of his face. The tie he's been using with the shirt he has for work is gone, thrown on the floor, like his pants and shoes.

Only in his underwear and dress shirt, Harold is particularly exposed, compared to the prince, who seems to have it together, despite the fact that Namjoon is the younger out of the two. Maybe it's the lack of experience with men that Harold has, that makes him more sensitive to his touch, how it can go from rough to tender, from pulling on his hair to petting him.

"You seem excited to begin, you know? I could give it a bit of attention, now that we're here." Namjoon traces with his index finger the path to Harold's underwear, lined up with the yellow patches of fur on Harold's chest and belly. 

Then, in playful spirit, he shakes Harold's belly, petting the underside of it, passing his hand as slowly as he can, feeling the mix between the softness of his fat and the hardness of his muscles underneath. Namjoon knows the reaction he'll get and, as predicted, Harold ends up growling of pleasure. The sound of it wakes up something deep in Namjoon's mind.

"Be careful of what you do, baby bear... I still have my mouth to bite you." The smirk in Harold's face is obvious, and even with the blushing, it manages to sound like a playful threat instead of a scary one.

"And what are you gonna do about it, then? Who's the one that's tied up? Is it me, maybe?" Namjoon's mocking Harold now, putting his own body just millimeters away from the tip of Harold's cock, right as it twitches in the cloth.

"I can always get out of these."

"And why didn't you do that before?" Now, as Namjoon presses his own ass on it, he gets to feel the man's dick, even without being naked, he knows how big Harold is. "I always hear Papa Bear talking about how strong he is, but I've never seen his strength in action. Maybe he's lying to me?" 

And, after saying that, Namjoon decides to be cruel and pinch one of Harold's nipples, just to tease. The reaction he gets is expected of him, but he can't help but give it to him, with the small dash of playfulness that Namjoon adds when they both have sex, it makes him want to play along, and follow the script that both of them are writing on the fly.

Harold growls, as Namjoon starts to plant kisses along his neck. His fur feels even more hot than before, and whether or not it's because of him, Harold stops caring. For now, what matters is that Namjoon is here, with his hands roaming on his body, each second of contact makes him feel better about it.

"I could show you what I'm made of, if you let me go." Harold plays along, with a lot of enthusiasm for this type of play. He pushes the restraints, testing the limits, pushing at least a few inches the boundaries that Namjoon and him put in place.

"Is that what you want? Ravaging me?" Another kiss. Namjoon takes a pause between the kisses, just to pat Harold's chest. "What fun would that be? Letting you have your way with me just because?" It's obvious that Namjoon is dangling that metaphorical carrot on a stick, just to see how far Harold can take it, with the teasing, and the pressure that makes him hump Namjoon's ass. It's too much, and he wants more. "I can't let you win the game like that. You'll have to earn it."

Demonstrating his point, Namjoon stops rutting against Harold's body, leaving him deprived of the attention that he received before. He whines, trying to relieve himself by pushing up, but it's not the same, there's no response from Namjoon.

"I hate..."

Namjoon hums, appreciating the reply.

"You can do it."

"I hate how you do this." There's a smile on Harold's face, and it betrays the feeling he wants to give to the words he's saying. It becomes a moot point when he's relieving himself, in any way possible, and all with just a few touches from Namjoon.

"So, you're saying that you hate it? What, exactly, do you hate?" It's slow, and deliberate, but Namjoon puts a hand, and grips the tip of Harold's dick, already dripping pre-cum out of the fabric. "This, you say? How I touch you and you're already begging?" If only those words weren't true, because Harold is panting with just a squeeze. It is so ridiculously stupid that he's even complaining about it, but it's the principle of the matter. "But that's not my fault, Papa Bear... That's yours."

Harold growls, again. He's starting to pant with his maw open, and his eyes, half-open, are unfocused. His fight against the restraints is not the same as a few minutes ago, as his hands don't struggle to get away, but simply remain pulling on them when there's a particular sensation that sends him closer to the edge.

"Come on... You can't do this to me. Let me have, ah, an actual orgasm for once. A proper one." 

Harold doesn't see any change in what's happening. Until, until...

"That's fine."

Perhaps he begged too much?

Namjoon's expression went from cocky and arrogant, to deep in thought. His hands stopped roaming on Harold's body. They start to unbutton his shirt, revealing the yellow patch of fur on Harold's chest. Namjoon places his left hand on it, trying to get a feel for Harold's heartbeat.

"It's pretty soft, you know?" Namjoon smiles at him, as he admits to this in silence. The rest of the world doesn't move, nor make a sound. It's sleeping, trying to get away from the grim and boring reality that they're currently in. "I could spend hours touching you. But..."

What Namjoon doesn't say is what Harold has in mind, and it's tainted with regret for his own need to finish. 

"We don't have time for that." 

Harold doesn't really expect to hear the opposite. Namjoon's kingdom needs him, and arriving after the dawn would be dangerous, both for Namjoon and Harold. It's impossible. And yet.

"No, we do. We have enough time."

It makes Harold stop in his train of thought. But, right after saying that, Harold sees Namjoon start to take off his clothes. One by one, they all fall to the floor, leaving Namjoon with even less clothes on than Harold. His face doesn't have the same severity that he had before, holding a thought, but not ruminating on it.

"Is anything wrong?" Harold tries to lift his body high enough to whisper near to Namjoon's ear. 

In the same volume, Namjoon tells his thoughts.

"I... I think it's time we did something different. For our last time." And what Namjoon says is filled with regret, like it's his fault that this whole idea even started to take form.

"Don't say those things, love." Harold tries his best to kiss him, despite the restraints. It works out, for a moment.

Namjoon pushes Harold down on the bed, shaking his head before moving his hands to the headboard. The restraints, made out of rope, are gone in an instant, Namjoon decided they weren't needed for this. Once Harold's hands are free, Namjoon closes the gaps between their faces, with a kiss.

"I think it's time for me to ask you something."

A pause. Namjoon hums, when he particularly feels deep in thought, as his hands idly play with one of Harold's nipples. He snorts at the sight of it.

"What is it, then?"

Another pause, this time punctuated by a series of kisses that Namjoon leaves on Harold's neck. Then, his hands trace the places where he left the love bites, with the softest touch, he makes his lover growl, almost unable to be heard outside of the motel room they're staying in.

"I'm preparing myself. It's..." Namjoon bites his lip, averting his gaze from Harold's. "I think it's fine if I let you top."

"Was that all? All this preamble for that?" 

Namjoon starts to laugh as he gets poked on his sides by Harold. It doesn't last long before he's averting his gaze, his face becoming red for the first time in the night. It makes a stark contrast, now that Harold has the time to see it, with his light blue hair and tanned skin, how it looks even more appetizing when he's sweaty by the exertion and heat. Even today, Harold can't believe he's with him. 

Harold becomes bolder, and takes initiative by grabbing Namjoon's waist, lowering him to the same spot, where they're both face to face, inches away from kissing. His breathing catches up, as he doesn't feel the need to keep going for now.

"It's okay if you're unsure. Take time."

"You deserve at least a gift from me." Namjoon admits, looking at Harold's eyes. They're both about to kiss, and yet, it doesn't feel the same as before. It never feels the same when it's the last time, if he even knows which kiss will be the last. "I feel like, like I've been taking everything from you. I can't allow that. You have to take something from me, for fairness sake."

Harold's expression softens. Then, a kiss. And another one, and one more after that. Three, four, five times the same happens.

"It's, it's okay, Joon. I don't mind bottoming. Not everything has to be like a transaction."

"You don't get it."

"And what should I get, love?"

Namjoon cups Harold's face in his hands, trying to get at least the most out of this. With how desperate he's becoming, and time doesn't stop for either, so every second that's spent like this, with so much tenderness and care, it stings when any of them think that this won't last. Maybe it wasn't supposed to last.

And yet. 

Here they are. Trying their hardest to hold each other, as close as possible, even if time and duty don't cooperate.

"Like I said, Harold, let me do it. Just for you, okay? I want to leave you something more, that lasts for both of us."

Namjoon places his hands on Harold's chest, feeling his bear hump against his ass with need.

"And what is it, then? Your first time?"

"More or less. My first and last time." 

The rest of the sentence goes unsaid, because it's becoming closer to the dawn, and they know this won't last long, at least, not as long as they wished it could. So they both take a leap of faith with this, as they should be. Namjoon's hands work their way down, massaging Harold's muscles, hidden underneath the fat and the fur that he has. With each are done, he can hear Harold groaning in response, aching for the next step, and at the same time, wishing that he stayed for a bit longer, with his touch lingering on the place he touched a few moments ago. For Harold, the wish to feel his skin on fire as Namjoon touches it, pressing, rubbing, pinching, becomes more pressing than time, more important than duty in this moment.

They're both away from the world at large, and the concept of time gets lost for them.

Namjoon gets rid of the underwear holding Harold's dick. As it comes out, he can see Harold sigh with contentment because of that.

"You were unhappy like that?"

Harold looks at his prince, and for a second, he can feel the same smile coming back. It's cute, how Harold's worn out glasses look slightly out of angle, and they let Namjoon see how pretty Harold's eyes look unfocused and halfway open. 

"You don't have any idea, Joon." Harold takes initiative again, and takes Namjoon's body in his arms, feeling the skin against his fur. "Now, just let me do it, okay? If you want me to, I could, I could try."

Namjoon smiles at that.

"I don't see why not."

They separate for a moment, with Namjoon making himself comfortable on the bed, the small beads of sweat coating his skin. With how they look in the moonlight, Harold can appreciate how beautiful his prince really is. It's still a shame that he won't be able to see him again, like this.

Harold has to get rid of the shirt, now that they won't need it anymore, as there's nothing else to hide. It falls to the floor, as Harold starts to kiss Namjoon's neck, leaving small marks along the way. He wants Namjoon to remember this, so he's going to leave something to remember him by.

A kiss, then another. It's new for them, this order of how things are supposed to go. Namjoon's hands try to command Harold, and he ends up placing them away from his body, a sly grin on his face. Even with his glasses slightly out of place, he can see how Namjoon looks more vulnerable, his arms stretched and over his head.

Harold rubs a finger on the tip of Namjoon's dick, taking pleasure in hearing Namjoon gasp because of the sensation. Having fur, Harold's finger definitely feels different than a hand doing it. Harold can see how Namjoon starts to drip pre-cum after a while of this.

Namjoon chuckles at this. He tries to cover his mouth, but Harold just moves his hand away, and back to the same place that he had it, right next to the edge of the bed.

"I can't have you hiding your own feelings. Not again, don't you understand?"

He kisses Namjoon again, this time, biting before he leaves the trail of saliva. Namjoon doesn't do much, for once. And it feels exciting to finally have the ability to act, instead of being acted upon. Kind of like a rush of energy coming through his body.

Harold takes the time to line himself up with Namjoon's ass. His prince makes the effort of lifting his legs, enough to let Harold have enough space for him to thrust, as well as having less to worry about. 

"I guess you prepared, didn't you?"

Namjoon hums.

"Maybe. Just put it in, I can't really, you know, wait for it. There's not enough time."

"I know. I'm just saying."

"Then stop saying stuff, and more doing stuff. I demand it as your prince."

That makes both of them snort to the old joke. It makes things lighter enough to make Harold relax.

"Fine, fine. I'll put it in, my liege." There's a small drop of sarcasm in Harold's voice, as he goes in, inch by inch, until he's already in. Completely in.

"If I knew it would feel like this," panting, Namjoon breathes slowly to recover his composure, as his face starts to show a heavy blush, "I would have asked you to bottom again."

Harold smirks, getting closer for the sake of kissing Namjoon again. Then the first kiss becomes a series of rapid-fire kisses on Namjoon's chest, and then his abdomen. Namjoon's hands touch the sides of Harold's head, holding it in his hands, rubbing the fur. For a few moments, Harold growls of pleasure, taking a break to bite him.

"It's fine to move, if you want." Namjoon puts Harold's hands on his chest, letting him free to do whatever he wishes.

Nodding, Harold thrusts forward, making Namjoon gasp. It's slow, the pace that Harold decides to take, for both of their sakes, as he can feel himself edging closer to an orgasm, and he's sure that Namjoon is close too, judging by the amount of pre-cum that's coming out of his dick.

He always takes a pause to check how fast he's going, if he's trying to thrust deeper and if he's so close to an orgasm that he can't stop, but it's ignored when he sees Namjoon grab the sheets with strength, crumpling a small piece of it in his hands.

Harold pins Namjoon down on the bed, putting part of his weight on top of him, as he gets to thrust deeper than the last time, earning the pleasure of hearing Namjoon moan. But, given the place they're in, it's best if he gets to be quiet.

The bed shakes when Harold starts to pick up pace, a few minutes later, after Namjoon gets to moan openly, before he gets shut down by Harold's kiss.

It doesn't take much after that happens. With a heavy groan, Harold comes inside of Namjoon, before biting near his neck. It leaves a mark on it, when Harold starts to kiss around the area. They're both panting, trying to recover from what happened.

A few minutes later, they're both sleeping, unaware that dawn would be coming soon.


End file.
